The present disclosure relates to solar modules and specifically to connectors of solar modules.
Solar modules include a group of solar cells connected in series or parallel with one another. The solar cells are connected to a junction box with a ribbon. The interface between the ribbon and junction box can lead to electrical and mechanical reliability issues, such as from water infiltration and drill holes for ribbon punch-through.